


How Very Serendipitous of You.

by Fox_Wedding (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1895, Blood, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Death, Depression, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Loss Of Morals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moving On, Past Rape/Non-con, Submissive Male, Wild West, Yandere, Yandere sub, decline in mental health, dominant female, eventual yandere, rootin tooting gun tootin cowpokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fox_Wedding
Summary: I can’t think of a summery at 3 am so you get the first couple lines. I plan on making this a chaptered story to help improve my writing.“Y-you think you can just get away with this! I work for the East Oil Company, do you know.”“Why yes, I reckon I do,” me being the bigger of the two of us I was very much inclined to use size to my advantage. “The last time I was on one of your trains it ended in a massacre, 9 dead, 6 injured.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	How Very Serendipitous of You.

Coyboyos in 1890 robbing banks and yandere subs

“Y-you think you can just get away with this! I work for the East Oil Company, do you know.”

“Why yes, I reckon I do,” me being the bigger of the two of us I was very much inclined to use size to my advantage. “The last time I was on one of your trains it ended in a massacre, 9 dead, 6 injured.”

“Yeah!”

“Oh lord,” I mumbled, having to take a calming breath before looking over my shoulder.

“So unless you want the same treatment hand over the documents now!” The now very temporary partner said hurting my ears.

“Wait, no you can't they'll kill me!” Two steps forward and the immediate danger finally seemed to work her mind into a more malleable state.

“Alright alright, they're in the safe!”

“And the passcode if you’d be so obliged.”

“34-67-23-55, that's the code I swear,” she said, shaking in place.

“Watch her, I'll get to the safe. For your sake it had better be,” and off I went, looking for the mystical safe of random documents or something.

“On it and don't be stingy in there if ya find any money or gold in there,” oh definitely not it's anything there is mine.

“I'm a dead woman...” I heard the conductor let out a small stress-induced sob as I left for the safe.

Huh, well would you look at that, she was telling the truth.

Walking back in the main cabin of the halted train. No words were spoken and a single shot later and there's one less outlaw in the west. 

“Hey, you!” I shouted, startling the train conductor into outright sobbing. “Take this and get lost,” I say, picking up an unloaded relic from the Civil War 30 years prior, just an old Springfield single shot, 30 bullets, and $10. “Now I'm going to walk out that door, if you point that gun at me I will run you over with the train.” Stopping for a moment as I glared hard at her.

And with that said I left the frightened woman where she sat on the ground clutching the rifle hard to her chest. The previous owner belly down on the floor, minus half a skull.

Crunching gravel and heavy breathing behind me is enough to make me spin on a dime where I stood. “Ivara, I heard a gunshot. What happened?” With explosive speed, I pull my firearm up to bear leaving her in much the same state as her friend, brain matter and a bloody smear.

...

Oh no.

NO, my boots! Bloody boots, no one wants bloody boots!

Looking to my right I see what looks like one of those new fancy repeating shotguns, guess she found something nice after all. “Hey now call me crazy there partner, but you're not gonna use that shotgun are you, no? Oh well, why thank you very much for the kindness stranger,” I said, hearing my own words echo across the Rocky Mountains. 

A piercing whistle sounding through the mountains, and old girl came running faster than most people can claim. Black as night with a little white on her snout, and far angrier than any other horse I’ve seen.

“You better not bite me, cause I'll eat a horse,” and she merely shoved me with her head right on my ass.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three sets of hooves drag on down the dew-covered road, passing a Texas state lines sign somewhere on the way. Before veering off the road and soon enough taking a much more unbeaten path. 

Right into the heart of the Native American Reservations.

After 2 hours at a steady pace I wandered right on into the current place of refuge for the Apaches. “Mesa, you have returned,” the chieftain's husband welcomed me, using the name they had given me months prior. “Did you manage to retrieve the documents we requested?” He said, in clear English.

“Depends on if you have the money,” the man's lip curled down slightly. “Yes it is all here for you,” good to hear but I think I'll count it myself anyway.

Completing the deal, I asked, “So what do you need these fancy papers for anyway?” Glancing up at me with suspicion he just stared before speaking. “The East Oil Company wishes to violate our rights, you whites talk about so much, they wish to remove us from our home, again!” Contempt as it would seem runs deep, understandably.

“So what do those little things have to do with it?” He thinks I'm stupid, I could see it on his face as he grows more irritable.

“Everything! They say there is oil on our land, well I say it's none of their fucking business!” The chief shouts, raging out of the largest tent in the trib.  
“They think I'm just going to let them mistreat and steal from my people. I will not allow it. These papers are the reports stating that there’s large amounts of oil on our land. I'm leaving soon to pay a German man I know of to falsify them to say otherwise,” her seething hated blurring her words just a smidge letting her accent seep in.

“Huh, oh yeah have fun with that,” I said, counting cash and ignoring her.  
“Why you,” cutting off the husband, I say to the chief. “Well if you need any more help you know how to find me, see ya,” mounting my ornery steed and waving I was gone with the wind, I got 2 fine horses to sell after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Same stuff as the summery...
> 
> Yes, I plan on continuing the story if your interested. I plan on making this a chaptered to story help improve my writing.


End file.
